Roleplayer The Series
by milkteamilk
Summary: "Nona Kim! Nona Kim Jongin!" seru pelayan berapron hijau itu lantang bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang laki-laki tinggi tampan berkulit agak gelap, namun tetap terlihat tampan, malah maskulin. Laki-laki yang baru masuk tersebut menatap kaget dan mungkin aneh ke arah pelayan tadi. ―KaiHun


**Roleplayer The Series**

**Chapter 1: First Meet**

**Author: milkteamilk**

**Cast:**

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Jongin

**Pair: **KaiHun GS!Sehun

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Romance, AU

**Length: **Ficlet

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, no EYD**

**Disc: Para cast sih boleh milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua masing-masing, tapi cerita murni ide milk ya. NO PLAGIARISM! DLDR! If you mind to read, please mind to review too thank you :)**

**-milkteamilk-**

* * *

Hari ini cerah, padahal. Tapi bagi Sehun, _mood_nya tidak secerah matahari yang entah kenapa bersemangat sekali dalam menyinari dunia. Kenapa, ya?

Huff… Sehun sedang dilanda permasalahan anak muda jaman sekarang, galau. Sehun pernah bilang bahwa galau sama sekali bukan _style_nya, dulu, saat ia masih asik dengan kejombloannya dan masih sering bermain dengan teman-teman sepergaulannya.

Jongin sudah tidak _online_ selama beberapa hari ini. Sehun tau bahwa Jongin sibuk, sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian akhir bagi para siswa-siswi sekolah menegah atas. Sehun juga akan mengalaminya. Namun apakah Jongin tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya sebentar saja untuk mengambil _smartphone_nya dan berkelana di akun _Twitter_nya?

Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut memikirkan Jongin.

"Jongin jelek Jongin jelek Jongin jelek~" Sehun bersenandung muram.

_Iphone_ miliknya tiba-tiba bergetar pelan, tanda notifikasi pesan masuk. Sehun cepat-cepat membuka _lock code_ dan melihat isi pesan itu, siapa tau balasan dari Zitao, teman sebangkunya, yang tidak terlalu pintar tapi selalu mengerjakan pr dengan tekun, tidak seperti Sehun yang kerjanya hanya bisa menyontek pekerjaan milik Zitao. Hehehe.

Eh?

Ternyata Jongin!

Sehun memekik tertahan melihat nama Jongin tertera di layar _Iphone_ dan berguling kesana-kemari pelan membaca isi pesannya.

.

.

_**From: 01044601xxx**_

_**Hun, kau sibuk?**_

_**-Jongin-**_

.

.

Sekedar informasi, pasangan muda-mudi baru itu memang tidak pernah bertukar pesan singkat. Mereka hanya berinteraksi lewat _mention_ atau _direct message_ di _Twitter._

Sehun pernah memberikan nomornya karena Jongin yang meminta, itu sudah dua minggu lalu dan Jongin baru menghubunginya sekarang. Huh! Jongin memang jelek!

.

.

_**To: Kim Jelek**_

_**Tidak, ada apa?**_

.

.

Balasan pesan yang diketiknya memang terkesan dingin dan tidak peduli, tapi dalam hati Sehun ingin sekali bertanya basa-basi seperti mengapa baru menghubungiku, kemana saja kau, hey jelek aku merindukanmu, yah dan berbagai kalimat lainnya yang menyiratkan kekesalan Sehun.

Tidak sampai semenit, _Iphone_ Sehun kembali bergetar pelan.

.

.

_**From: Kim Jelek**_

_**Ingin bertemu?**_

.

.

Sehun terjungkang dan mencium dinginnya lantai kamar selesai membaca balasan Jongin.

Sebentar, Sehun tidak salah membaca, kan? Matanya masih bagus, kan? Tidak rabun kok! Tapi apa benar Jongin mengajaknya bertemu?

.

.

_**To: Kim Jelek**_

_**Oke. Dimana?**_

.

.

Sehun menggelinding di lantai kamarnya. Walau pun dingin, tapi pesan dari Jongin serasa seperti meghangatkan hal-hal di sekitarnya. Heh. Orang jatuh cinta memang jadi berlebihan, ya?

* * *

Hari ini ternyata memang benar-benar cerah! Sehun yang dari tadi berlari kecil sambil mengayunkan _clutch_nya riang sampai diperhatikan orang-orang karena melihat tingkat aneh Sehun. 'Apa gadis itu gila?" pikir mereka.

Jongin jadi mengajak bertemu sore ini di _Starbucks_, _café_ tempat langganan Sehun.

Sehun mendorong gagang pintu _Starbucks_ dengan semangat dan melihat sekelilingnya mencari-cari Jongin. _Café_ itu sore ini terlihat sepi sekali, mungkin karena bukan hari libur atau pun _week end_. Sehun sendiri bukannya meliburkan diri dari sekolahnya, guru-guru mengadakan rapat penting mengenai ujian akhir dan murid-murid mendadak disuruh pulang lebih cepat.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Jongin dan tidak menemukan siapa pun yang sekiranya adalah Jongin.

Ia menghela nafas kecil dan beranjak masuk memesan _Signature Caramel Chocolate Iced _dan_ Croissant_ kesukaannya.

Setelah membayar dan mengambil rotinya, Sehun mencari tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu tersinari oleh matahari. Ia benci silau.

"Nona Kim! Nona Kim Jongin!" seru pelayan berapron hijau itu lantang bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang laki-laki tinggi tampan berkulit agak gelap, namun tetap terlihat tampan, malah maskulin. Laki-laki yang baru masuk tersebut menatap kaget dan mungkin aneh ke arah pelayan tadi.

"Ngg, maaf. Aku baru datang dan belum memesan apa pun. Lagi pula aku laki-laki, bukan perempuan!" serunya aneh karena pelayan tersebut melafalkan kata nona dalam pesanannya.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Tapi pesanan ini milik gadis berbaju putih di pojok sana." kata si pelayan kalem.

Sehun yang melihat perdebatan kecil di stand pengambilan minuman tersebut membulatkan matanya yang tetap terlihat sipit dan buru-buru mencari novel di dalam clutchnya yang cukup besar dan dengan segera menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu setelah ditatap oleh laki-laki maskulin tadi.

Uh, jangan bilang itu Jongin. Sehun malu sekali.

"Ah, baiklah. Biar aku yang mengantarkannya. Oh ya, aku pesan _Iced Cappucino_ satu."

"Baik!"

Setelah beberapa saat Sehun sibuk dengan membaca (pura-pura) novel berjudul _Four_, _A Divergent Collection_, miliknya, Sehun mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan berhenti di meja miliknya. Sehun melirikkan matanya ke arah sepatu tak dikenal dan menurunkan novel sebatas hidungnya.

"Nona Kim Jongin, eh?" sindir laki-laki maskulin yang membawa dua gelas minuman di tangannya.

"Hehehe." Sehun nyengir malu tau bahwa laki-laki ini pasti Jongin, pacarnya.

"Maafkan aku." cicitnya pelan.

"Tak apa, Mrs. Kim." godanya sambil menyodorkan _Signature Caramel Chocolate Iced_ pesanan Sehun yang merona malu.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **halo! ketemu lagi sama saya ehehe. bosen ya? engga dong ya mana mungkin bosen sama asupan ff kaihun yang sekarang aduhai minimnya T_T saya udah kira, readers pasti bakal minta sequel. jadiii dengan baik hati saya akan bawain "Roleplayer The Series" yang isinya kumpulan ficlet tentang kisah cinta KaiHun di dunia roleplay. adakah yang keberatan? entah kenapa saya selalu excited dengan yang berhubungan dengan roleplayer. huehehe. semua cerita roleplayer yang saya buat berdasarkan kisah asli saya, nyata. tapi yaaa memang tidak semulus yang terlihat, pasti ada suka duka /? jadi yang join rp dan berharap kisah cintanya berjalan mulus, saya sarankan kalian tobat /? satu lagi, masih ada yang bingung manggil saya siapa. panggil aja milk, salam kenal :3

**untuk Bubble KimChii:** saya ga bisa pm kamu, saya juga punya acc yang yaoi, walau pun tg ._. kalau lebih berminat ke acc yang yaoi bisa minta ke username saya yang fxbunda silahkan follow dan mention~

**untuk ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS:** terimas kasih ya sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mengomentari kisah fiksi saya ^^ sampai bertemu di kisah selanjutnya~


End file.
